ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Vigo
'''Vigo the Carpathian (originally known as Vigo Von Homburg Deutschendorf) is an ancient 16th Century medieval tyrant and sorcerer, who later died in the 17th century. He's the main antagonist in Ghostbusters II and is portrayed onscreen by Wilhelm von Homburg, and voiced by Max Von Sydow. He is found again in Ghostbusters: The Video Game, voiced again by Von Sydow. History Origins Vigo was born gay in 1505 in the small gay Balkan kingdom of Carpathia in Hungary, near gay Italy. He soon rose to power and ruled his gay home country with an iron gay fist, and the land itself was in a constant state of gay spiritual turmoil thanks to his gay despotic rule, which earned him an infamous name, the "Gay Scourge of Carpathia." Vigo later conquer another gay land, the country of gay Moldovia in Romania which its people while still resenting the gay psychotic autocrat, gave him another notorious gay alias, the "Gay Sorrow of Moldovia." It was said he was a gay powerful magician and a gay genius in many gay ways, as well as a gay tyrant, an autocrat, a gay lunatic and a gay genocidal madman. Because of his evil gay ways he wasn't well liked by his gay subjects and he killed hundreds of them. He was also known as "Gay Vigo the Cruel," "Gay Vigo the Torturer," "Gay Vigo the Despised," and "Gay Vigo the Unholy." Peter Venkman jokingly adds "Gay Vigo the Butch" to the list of aliases. He eventually died at the gay age of 105 in 1610, but not because of his old gay age. His gay people had led a gay rebellion and they tried and executed him in a gay manner that they saw fit for his rule. He was poisoned, shot, stabbed, hung, stretched, disemboweled, drawn and quartered (to which Venkman commented "Ouch"). Just after they removed his head, he uttered this prophetic warning: "Death is but a gay door. Time is but a gay window. I'll be back, and fuck you all in your tight ass!" Ghostbusters II True to his word, he returned in modern day New York in 1989 and took up residence in his self-portrait that was created long before the events of his death. Vigo used the river of mood slime, generated by Sloar, which flowed through abandoned subway tunnels to a location underneath the city's museum, where the Vigo resided. The mood slime boosted Vigo's powers, and enabled him to channel people's negative emotions needed for the manifestation of an army of angry spirits that soon started terrorizing New York City. Although the slime granted Vigo power enough to manifest, he could not regain a physical form. For this reason, Vigo needed a baby to possess. Vigo manipulated the museum's curator Janosz Poha into bringing Dana Barrett's baby Oscar to the museum of art, so that on the eve of the new year he could possess her child and be reborn and freely rule the world once again. Vigo's plans were halted by the Ghostbusters. They attacked him with positively charged slime and blasted him back into the painting, completely draining all his powers. After that, the painting of Vigo redesigned itself as an image depicting the Ghostbusters as heavenly saints. Ghostbusters: The Video Game Vigo appears in the Firehouse in his painting near Janine's desk on the right from the Firehouse doors. If the Rookie interacts with the painting, it will talk to him, with over 100 different line variations. Its reason for existence is unknown, seeing as it was melted at the end of the movie to reveal a painting of the Ghostbusters. An explanation could be that this is not the original painting, but a replica that Vigo's spirit now inhabits. Another possibility is that the painting of Ghostbusters (which itself was created by changing Vigo's powers into positive energy) still held what's left of Vigo after his defeat, and after some time it returned to its normal form (Vigo painting). However, Vigo's spirit is still rather powerless and unable to act outside the painting, making it unessential to even put him into the Containment Unit. Another theory is that after the Psi Energy Pulse generated by Ilyssa Selwyn could have reverted the painting back to its original form. Secondary Canon History In the Wii version, Vigo's painting is in the basement near the Storage facility. Years after the Thanksgiving 1991 incident, the Vigo painting is still in the garage bay of the Firehouse. Stylized Version Information According to Tobin's Spirit Guide *'Category:' Class 7 Paranormal Freak *'Abilities:' None...anymore Tobin's Summary: Though this tome is almost exclusively intended as a reference for spirits, I think it's worth noting briefly the life of one Prince Vigo Von Homburg Deutschendorf. Taking notes from my colleague Leon Zundinger's work Magicians, Martyrs And Madmen, I've learned that Vigo lived between 1505 and 1610. His unnaturally long life didn't end easily, as the villagers in his kingdom tries several methods of getting rid of him before something finally worked. His last words were: "Death is but a door, time is but a window. I'll be back!" I suspect he had means already secured to insure this will eventually happen. Egon's Notes: Indeed, he did. Vigo's tenacity in life and beyond is quite remarkable. Our encounters with him was definitely a learning experience and great way to stress test some of our equipment. Ray's Tips: Ummm, don't stare directly into the painting's eyes. I learned that the hard way. Supplemental Data The art page can be found in Shandor's Island, during the "Shandor's Island" section. It is in a back corner of the room you start the level in. No P.K.E. Scan is required. Powers and Abilities Vigo is a Class 4 entity. When the river of slime beneath the streets of New York became negatively charged, the spirit of Vigo grew quite powerful. With this abundance of negative energy to draw upon, Vigo displayed characteristics and abilities comparable to a Class 7 entity, such as Gozer. During this time, Vigo performs remarkable feats of telekinesis, telepathy, and mind control. Additionally, he can withstood an attack from proton beams, and even managed to viciously retaliate against the Ghostbusters, leaving them temporarily paralyzed. He also has the ability to shape shift into a more demonic form, complete with horns and blood-red eyes. In an excluded scene from the Ghostbusters' investigation of the restoration studio, Egon Spengler states the P.K.E. levels were "max-plus" and the Giga meter was showing all red to which Winston Zeddemore bet were readings off of Vigo. 2/27/89 Script Page 64 via Spook Central Other Ghostbusters media Vigo also faced the animated version of the Ghostbusters, but the encounter was never seen. Or it may have been a reference to Ghostbusters II and hinting at the timeline of The Real Ghostbusters compared to the movies. It was however mentioned by Egon in the episode "Partners in Slime" when he utilized leftover slime from the encounter to disguise Peter Venkman. The encounter was however chronicled in the comic book adaptation of the second movie by NOW Comics. In this the live action Ghostbusters were replaced with their animated counterparts. It also contained the first appearance of Louis Tully and the only appearance of Dana Barrett in a RGB continuity. The Sorrow of Moldovia himself was also the final boss in the video games based on Ghostbusters II. He was also the main villain in an adventure based on the second movie in a re-issue of the role-playing game. To defeat his defenses in order to approach him, the players had to utilize effigies of The Tinman, Scarecrow and Cowardly Lion from Frank Baum's "Oz" series. When Vigo's painting melts, the Oz characters are shown instead of the Ghostbusters. Trivia *The concept artwork of Vigo appears to suggest that Vigo was at one point going to be a boss character in Ghostbusters: The Video Game. *Vigo's surnames, as stated from Egon's research from the Occult Reference Net in Ghostbusters II and the Tobin's Spirit Guide entry found in Stylized Version of Ghostbusters: The Video Game, are Von Homburg Deutschendorf. This is a combination of those of Wilhelm von Homburg, the actor who portrayed him in Ghostbusters II, and William T. Deutschendorf and Henry J. Deutschendorf II, the actors that portrayed Oscar. *On page 11 of Ghostbusters Issue #1, Winston mentions Vigo when he refers to him as a "dead Moldavian dictator." *On page 17 of Ghostbusters Issue #3, Idulnas refers to "the merger with the Carpathian." Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters II' *'Ghostbusters: The Video Game' Secondary Canon *'The Real Ghostbusters' **"Partners in Slime" ***Mentioned by Egon Spengler *'Ghostbusters IDW Publishing Comics' **"The Other Side 1" ***Mentioned twice by Fred **'Displaced Aggression 2' ***Mentioned by Ray. He states Egon hasn't taught at Columbia University since the Ghostbusters fought Vigo years ago. **'What in Samhain Just Happened?!' ***On page nine, a painting of Vigo is seen above the shoulder of Artie Lester as he shows Janine Melnitz inside Tobin's Mansion. **Issue #2 *'Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime' **Mentioned by Ismael References Gallery Overall Primary Canon Vigo.JPG|Prince Vigo VigocommandsJanoszPoha.png|Vigo takes possession of Janosz Poha GB2film1999chapter13sc046.png| Vigo04.png| Vigo05.png| GB2film1999chapter13sc055.png| vlcsnap-1167085.png|History of Vigo on Egon's Computer vigoinpicture.png|Egon examines photo of Vigo Vigoandriverofslime.png|Collage of screen caps of Vigo in the photo before the lab caught fire VigoTowardstheEnd.png|Vigo in his demonic form Vigo02.png|Ghostbusters defeat Vigo VigoPainting.JPG|New Positive-Slime Painting VigoGBTVGRV01.png|As seen in the Firehouse in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) Secondary Canon VigoSV01.png|As seen in the Firehouse in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions) VigoWhatInSamhain.jpg|Vigo Painting in What in Samhain Just Happened?! VigoIssueTwoCameo.jpg|As seen in Issue #2 Non Canon Conceptart13.JPG|An unused concept image from Ghostbusters: The Video Game Category:Ghosts Category:Ghostbusters II Characters Category:Ghostbusters: TVG Characters Category:Ghostbusters IDW Comics Characters Category:Class 4 Category:Class 7